


On Set

by Toomanyfandoms99



Series: The Designer and the Actor [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Actor Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Designer Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:39:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toomanyfandoms99/pseuds/Toomanyfandoms99
Summary: It took three weeks for buzz about Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak’s relationship to simmer down.And just in time for Dean to start production on his next movie.





	On Set

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

It took three weeks for buzz about Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak’s relationship to simmer down.

And just in time for Dean to start production on his next movie.

Despite being a well-known actor, Dean still preferred working on smaller movies. Low budget, independent studio productions, fresh-faced actors. Those were the components of the most unique movies, in Dean’s opinion.

He was excited for this one. A simple road trip movie with a minimal cast. He was excited to work with Claire Novak, — no relation to Cas — a teenage actress who was gaining buzz in the indie world. 

He hoped she wasn’t a brat. It could be hard to tell, sometimes.

He was also glad that he got to film exclusively in Los Angeles. That way, he wouldn’t have to leave his boyfriend. 

Since they began dating almost a year ago, Dean hadn’t had to leave Cas for long. This was his third and final film of the year, but he had gotten lucky with the shooting schedules.

Dean had liked traveling at the start of his career. But that was before he had fallen madly in love with a fashion designer. Now, Dean only wanted to leave Cas — and Los Angeles — if absolutely necessary.

Dean had started filming a week ago, and Claire was expected to be on set this morning. He always felt jittery when meeting new people. Especially with a high-profile relationship recently out in the open. Being in a romantic relationship with another man still made people react differently. Biases and prejudices were hard to break.

Their first scene was meant to establish their father-daughter relationship in the movie. Dean was anxious. Sometimes, these things went horribly wrong. Dean took some breaths in his trailer to calm down.

Then, there was a knock on his trailer door. Dean plastered on a kind mask and calm demeanor. 

He opened the door, and was faced with Cas.

Dean blinked. What was he doing here?

Cas grinned. “Surprise! I’m here to calm you down!”

Dean yanked Cas inside his trailer and shut the door. Cas frowned, Dean taking another breath to steady his nerves. “I’m flattered, but aren’t you supposed to be preparing for your fashion show?”

“I’ve hit a snag,” Cas said, pointing to his brain. “Creative snag. I’ve taken a few days off to reset my mind.”

“Oh. That sucks. Creative snags.” Dean grasped Cas’s hands lightly. He said frantically, “I’m sorry. I know I seem scatterbrained and unwelcoming right now. I’m happy that you’re here. But, um, did you sneak on set?”

Cas chuckled. “No, actually. I know your wardrobe designer, Meg. We went to college together. She asked me to help out and consult while I reboot my brain.”

“And everyone is okay with this?” To Dean, this sounded too good to be true. He thought he was going to spend a few days alone until their one year anniversary this weekend.

“Meg is very...scary. Everyone is okay with it.” Cas let go of Dean’s hands and looped them around Dean’s neck, pulling them closer together. “And did you really think,” Cas’s voice grew softer, “I was going to be okay with not seeing my boyfriend the week of our anniversary?”

Dean leaned his forehead on Cas’s and breathed in his heady scent. “I love you.”

Cas pressed their lips together gently. “I love you too. And your first day with Claire is going to be fine, alright?”

Dean sighed. “I always get nervous when I meet new people. You’d think I’d be over it by now, but nope.”

“I get nervous too. I was actually a hot mess when I met you, Dean. You just couldn’t tell.”

“You should be an actor, then.”

“It’s crossed my mind.” Cas chuckled. “I’m kidding. Just continue with your deep breaths. I’ll do it with you.” Dean matched Cas’s inhales and exhales, surprised at how much better he felt in Cas’s presence. 

He was so far gone for Castiel Novak that he never wanted to be found again.

After a final shared exhale, Cas pecked Dean’s lips. “Good job.”

Dean smiled. “I feel better. Thanks, baby.”

There were three knocks on the trailer door.

Dean cleared his throat. “That’s my cue. I’ll see you tonight.”

“See you tonight.”

————

Claire wasn’t a brat.

Claire and Dean got along famously, an instant connection forming between them. They both had a lot in common: they loved rock music from bands like Led Zeppelin and AC/DC, they had to suppress their natural Southern accents in movies, and they went to the same acting school.

In between takes, they would joke around and have animated discussions.

It took Claire three days — a record — to ask about Cas.

Cas had been a busy bee, sewing and knitting and threading fabrics with Meg. Dean had met her, and Meg’s edginess and don’t-care attitude was endearing to see on a clothing designer. He could see how Cas got along with Meg, and explained why Cas went for Dean in the first place.

And surprisingly, when Claire did mention Cas, she asked, “do you know what Castiel is doing for his fashion show?”

Usually, people asked Dean unsavory or prying things about his personal life with Cas. Having Claire ask about Cas’s work was refreshing. Dean was proud of Cas’s accomplishments. He rarely got to talk about them.

Dean’s expression brightened. “He won’t tell me anything specific, but I’ve seen different fabrics and colors. Are you a fashion follower?”

“I may not seem like it,” Claire said shyly, “but I am. I have some of his clothes. I heard he’s around here somewhere, but I haven’t seen him yet.”

Dean was elated. “You can meet him when they call lunch. I’ll take you to him.”

Claire grinned excitedly. “Really?! Yes! I wanna meet him so bad.”

“I’m really glad you like his work. He doesn’t get very many admirers.”

“I feel like after this fashion show,” Claire prophesied, “that’s gonna change.”

This conversation was amazing. Dean said happily, “me too.”

————

Cas was ecstatic that Claire was a fan of his work. 

Dean saved Cas’s rare radiant grin upon hearing this into his mind. He would cherish the image like he cherished Cas.

————

“What the hell,” Dean said that night, going into the wardrobe trailer to find Cas and Meg encompassed in yarn, “is going on?”

“There was a mixup with supplies,” Meg said, knitting what looked to be a powder blue scarf, contrasting sharply with her black clothes, “and we can’t return all this yarn.”

“So we’re making scarves and hats for the cast and crew,” Cas said, knitting an ivy green hat expertly. He caught Dean looking at the beanie and said, “this one’s for you.”

“Ah. Thank you. It looks nice.”

“You haven’t tried it on yet.”

“Take the compliment.”

“Fine, pushy,” Cas griped.

Meg chuckled. “You’re already an old married couple, and I’ve seen a total of six interactions between you two.”

“Old?!” Dean exclaimed. “I’m twenty-eight!”

“Me too!” Cas countered, then narrowed his eyes playfully at Meg. “What are you saying?”

Meg wasn’t one to back down. “I’m saying you two need to get fucking married. You just might make it out of Hollywood intact.”

Meg continued her knitting, Dean and Cas sharing a look.

They hadn’t talked about marriage. Never even dared to think that far ahead. Maybe it wasn’t so far ahead after all, if what Meg said was true.

Dean made himself useful and helped clean up the yarn, storing it away in empty containers. It was getting late. He just wanted to have a trashy microwave dinner and sleep on his uncomfortable mattress beside Cas. The biggest expression of love that Cas had done for Dean was willingly sleep on a terrible bed for an entire week and live in Dean’s trailer. Honestly, Dean didn’t know anyone who would do that for him — or anyone else, really.

Cas finished his beanie, threw away any excess yarn, put away his materials, and popped the hat on Dean’s head. Cas fixed Dean’s hair and secured the beanie. 

It was a perfect fit.

Cas smiled wanly and took a step back to admire the beanie. “There you go.”

Dean looked at himself in one of the many mirrors inside the trailer. “It’s very comfortable. Thank you.”

“Thank the supply people,” Meg murmured in the background. 

“Thanks supply people,” Dean said, petting his beanie fondly.

Cas snorted. “Meg, you okay to finish up?”

“Yup. Try not to rock the trailer too much with your fucking. Good night.”

“Good night,” Cas said cheerily, ignoring the previous sentence.

Dean followed Cas outside and said, “night.”

Once the cool night air hit, Dean took Cas’s hand and lead him to Dean’s trailer. There were only crew members around, dashing back and forth, not paying any attention to them. 

A month ago, they were all the public could talk about. Time really did calm things down.

There were still eyes on them, but it wasn’t as bad as it was. Two weeks ago, they could hardly go outside without someone tagging them. After a while, they chose not to care so much about it. They let paparazzi take pictures of them strolling, at restaurants, shopping, getting coffee. But as usual, something more pressing got the public’s immediate attention. Now, there was a fifty-fifty chance of getting tagged by paparazzi. They were both fine with that chance.

Cas entered the trailer first, Dean locking the door behind them.

“Pfft. Meg,” Cas muttered. 

He was still on that comment, huh?

Dean said, “in two nights, we’ll be rocking this trailer with our fucking. Meg had a point there.”

Cas rolled his eyes, then plucked the beanie from Dean’s head. “I should take this gift back.”

“Too late.”

Cas put the beanie aside. “I can tell you’re tired, or else you wouldn’t be agreeing with Meg Masters. I’ll microwave the food so you can wash up.”

“Thanks, babe.”

————

The next night, Dean walked into the wardrobe trailer to discover Cas and Meg in a frenzy. Cas was sketching designs on a easel, his pencil strokes hurried yet precise. Meg watched on in excitement, jumping up and down, being an encouraging presence.

Meg was a bundle of contradictions to Dean. Black clothes, radiant grin. Dark makeup, warm voice. Supportive actions, biting words.

Dean observed for a moment. He rarely got to see Cas in his element. It was endearing, watching how focused Cas was hunched over the easel, how he chewed his bottom lip when he was really concentrating, how his eyes lit up when an idea was coming to fruition.

My God, Cas was beautiful like this. Dean couldn’t believe he was loved in return by such a man.

Meg turned around and noticed Dean was there. She said to Cas, “your eye candy is here.”

Cas continued his pencil strokes, his body hiding the drawing he was working on. He muttered absentmindedly, “hello, eye candy. I’ll just be a minute.”

As if reading his mind, Meg handed him a charcoal pencil. She caught Dean’s look, then explained, “four years of college working with him.”

Dean inclined his head. He moved so that he could peer over at the drawing without going into Cas’s personal space. It looked to be a pair of jeans with flat buttons running up the sides. And not only that, but the jeans looked reversible, different colors running on the inside and outside.

Dean focused on the buttons fastened to the side seams. “For cuffing?”

Cas turned around with wide eyes. He was a deer caught in headlights, a man in complete awe. He said breathlessly, “yes.”

Dean realized what he had done. Before he started dating Cas, he wouldn’t have known that. Dean tore his gaze away from Cas’s too-bright expression and studied the drawing. “So, instead of one cuff, there’s multiple so that the same pants could be reused with a different style?”

Cas looked like he died and ascended into a different dimension. “Yes.”

“And it’s reversible with various colors so that it looks like,” Dean counted the buttons, “a total of four different pairs of jeans?”

Cas looked like he wanted to hold Dean against the wall and bang him like a screen door during a hurricane. “Yes.”

“Goddamn,” Meg said incredulously, “the sexual tension just went from one hundred to ten thousand. I’m out.”

Meg left unceremoniously, the tension dissolving between the couple. Cas set down his large sketchbook and filed it away. Dean waited patiently for Cas to finish cleaning up. Once Cas was ready, Dean lead him back to the trailer.

Once they were safely tucked away, Cas murmured, “I didn’t know you paid attention to my rambling.”

Dean blushed. “I, uh, don’t mean to, sometimes. But you’re very interesting, and I can’t help but soak up what you say. If you don’t-”

Cas was suddenly very close to Dean. “It’s fine. I’m flattered.” He paused, then added, “and a bit turned on.”

Dean chuckled. He had noticed that. “Save it for tomorrow night.”

“Playing hard to get, I see.”

“Just building up suspense.”

Cas rolled his eyes, prying out of Dean’s loose grip. He peeled off his tan trench coat — which he seemed incredibly attached to — and hung it on the coat rack next to Dean’s army green jacket.

“I’m glad you had an idea today.” Dean didn’t know what he was going with this, but he continued, “you usually don’t go this long without drawing something.”

“You help,” Cas said, turning back around to look at Dean.

Those two simple words said so much to Dean. He helped. He steered Cas away from his creative roadblock just by being with him. Dean couldn’t help the little smile that reached his face. “Yeah?”

Cas walked forward and pressed a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. “Yeah.”

————

Dean woke up to someone’s hand carding through his hair. The almost massage-like motions made Dean want to go back to sleep. But he smelled the faint scent of pancakes sizzling, and he slowly willed himself to open his eyes.

Dean let in a sliver of light every few seconds, adjusting to the brightness. Then, he registered black hair and tan skin and bright blue eyes in his peripherals. Dean exhaled deeply and tilted his head to the left, the hand in his hair pausing in its ministrations.

A shirtless Cas filled his vision, his elbow propping his head up. He peered from a sideways position as Dean eased himself awake, one side of his mouth quirked upwards and his eyes amused. He resumed combing through Dean’s hair.

Dean murmured roughly, “happy anniversary, baby.”

Cas’s voice was soft and smooth in contrast. “Happy anniversary.”

Dean shut his eyes, focusing on the sensation of Cas’s hand running through his hair. He took a long breath, opened his eyes, and said, “I wanna be woken up like this every morning.”

His voice dripping with sarcasm, Cas said, “I’ll just quit my job and devote my life to waking you up every day.”

Dean chuckled, his eyes shining with love for the man across from him. “Kiss me.”

Cas leaned down and kissed Dean softly. Dean hummed, wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck and entrapped Cas’s body on top of his. They kissed lazily for a moment, Cas trailing his hands along Dean’s sides.

A timer went off.

Dean groaned in protest, Cas extricating himself from Dean’s grip. Cas slid out of bed and said, “don’t groan. You’re getting pancakes. I tried really hard not to mess them up. Be grateful.”

Dean almost forgot about the lovely smells emanating from the small kitchen. He watched Cas — clad in only low-hanging sweatpants, which just wasn’t fair — saunter to the stove. He procured a spatula and flipped the pancakes over successfully. Dean left the comfort of his bed sluggishly and padded over to the kitchen. He waited for Cas to put down the spatula, then wrapped his arms around Cas’s waist from behind. He kissed the back of Cas’s neck and rested his chin on Cas’s head. Dean traced hearts along Cas’s lower stomach, just along the waistband of his sweatpants. Dean murmured, “I love you so much.”

Cas melted into the embrace, moving his hand up to trace Dean’s jawline. “I love you too, babe.”

————

“Someone’s happy today,” Claire said, sitting next to Dean while they observed the crew set up the scene.

Dean’s natural smile faltered. He didn’t realize he was projecting his emotions so openly. “I guess so,” he said nonchalantly.

Claire grinned. “You don’t have to hide it.”

Maybe he shouldn’t, Dean realized.

————

“You’re smiling a lot,” Meg observed warily. “It’s freaking me out.”

That only made Cas smile more.

————

Dean was beyond grateful that production wrapped early that day. The Hollywood gods were on his side.

As he spoke with the director and a gaggle of producers on the lot, he noticed a vendor carting around an incredibly large bouquet of blue violets.

Cas’s favorite.

Dean excused himself and bought some blue violets, the vendor tying them into a bouquet. He took his small gathering of flowers and rested them in his inner jacket pocket carefully. He walked purposefully back, surprised that the group had waited up for him and were staring at him. Dean cleared his throat and put on his professional mask, apologizing and telling them to continue speaking.

————

Dean returned to his trailer to find Cas already there. 

Cas was wearing a strange outfit. It was shaped like a robe, made of some sort of black silk. Instead of a V-shape, the robe had extra material to cover up to Cas’s collarbone. There was also a strip of fabric tied loosely around Cas’s waist. The length of the robe stopped at Cas’s knees, the lower part of his legs and bare feet exposed to the air. The silken material brushed along his skin intimately. Whenever Cas moved, the fabric would ripple and drift like water. 

Only Castiel Novak could wear such a garment and get away with it. 

Dean realized his mouth was falling open, and Cas was staring at him playfully, an eyebrow raised. Dean picked up his jaw from the floor and managed, “um...uh.”

Cas chuckled softly, the sound curling through the atmosphere innocently. Cas knew what he was doing, but his disarming eye-fluttering told a different story. Cas started getting out the kitchen appliances Dean was provided with. “Pasta?” Cas suggested.

Dean still couldn’t form words, so he hummed in affirmation.

“Meg gave me a box of ziti. That okay?”

Dean hummed again.

Cas procured the aforementioned box of ziti. “Go get washed up. Maybe you’ll regain your voice after that.”

Dean blushed profusely, then remembered the flowers. He held up a finger and took the fresh blue violets out of his pocket. Thankfully, none of them were crushed due to Dean’s carefulness. Like a small child, he held them out to Cas.

“Oh!” Cas’s eyes widened upon seeing his favorite flower. He took the bouquet delicately. “Thank you, sweetheart. I’ll put them in a vase. Now shoo.”

Mission accomplished, Dean shuffled off to the bathroom.

————

After switching into a tee and sweatpants, Dean joined Cas for dinner. They talked about their respective days, as usual. Everything seemed fairly normal.

But the sexual tension between them was thick. And it was because of Cas’s seductive outfit. Dean was getting sick of waiting. He wanted Cas now. He wanted to clear the place settings with the sweep of his arm and take Cas on the tabletop.

However, Cas deserved better than that. He deserved to be worshipped. Dean just wished things could speed up. Like now.

His prayer was answered when Cas shot Dean a look before washing the dishes.

Dean swallowed as he heard the sink turn on and the plates washing. His eyes raked over Cas’s backside, already imagining what he was going to do to his boyfriend tonight. He could be the dominant one, taking him as intimately as possible. He could let Cas take over, do whatever he wanted to Dean. That always went well, in Dean’s opinion. He just rode the wave.

The latter option was seeming more and more like the best version of events. Dean would go with that.

He stood up from the shoddy dinner table and disappeared into the bathroom. He shaved his stubble off completely and messed up his hair a little. He gave himself a once over, and deemed his sagging sweatpants and tight shirt worthy to be taken off.

Dean stepped out of the bathroom and flopped on the bed dramatically. Cas downright giggled as Dean pointed a finger in Cas’s direction, then did a come-hither motion. Cas walked towards Dean’s bed, the robe swaying and rippling and moving hypnotically. Cas stood before Dean and looked down at his playful gaze. Then, Cas took one of Dean’s hands and guided it towards the tie around his waist. Dean let his fingers brush the silk tie and looked up at Cas softly.

“This is for you,” Cas said, his eyes sparkling. “All for you.” Cas placed his palm on the back of Dean’s hand. “Go ahead.”

Without tearing his gaze from Cas’s, he loosened the tie with a simple tug. Dean went from tentative to desirous upon glancing at a flash of Cas’s stomach.

“Baby,” Dean’s Kansas drawl came out naturally, “were ya walkin’ round here the past two hours naked?”

Cas worried his bottom lip and nodded.

Dean’s heart pounded out of his chest. His blood boiled. His voice took on a Southern huskiness. “Oh, baby. Do what ya want t’me, gorgeous.”

Cas smirked. “That’s what I hoped you were gonna say.” Without further ado, Cas rested a leg on both sides of Dean, entrapping him. Cas moved his shoulders back, the robe slipping off. It flitted down his arms and chest like a feather caressing the ground, the fabric pooling at his waist.

Dean had never seen anyone look so sexy in his life. Good God. Someone kill him. He had an angel perched on his thighs.

Cas arched forward, his fingers sliding under Dean’s shirt and pushing the fabric upwards. When Cas exposed Dean’s chest, Dean removed his shirt quickly, not checking where it landed. Cas hovered over Dean, hands splayed across his chest, and finally pressed a light kiss to Dean’s lips. As soon as Cas withdrew, Dean chased after his plush lips and got a longer kiss in return.

Cas’s hands trailed downward, Dean receiving goosebumps wherever Cas touched him. Cas paused at Dean’s waistband, then looked up at Dean. “This okay?” Cas asked sweetly.

Dean’s heart soared whenever Cas did this, made sure he was okay, made sure everything was okay. He exhaled, “yes, baby.”

————

Dean had never made love like that before. 

He never knew what to expect with Cas, what he would do with his dominant position in bed.

This was something new. Dean lovingly observed Cas’s naked form hugging the pillow beside him, his breathing pattern slowing with every passing minute.

Dean wouldn’t be able to sleep just yet. He was replaying it all in his head. The way Cas felt inside him, the way their motions were a combination of slow and lazy, a mixture of love and lust. The way Cas never looked away from him as he rocked back and forth, the intimacy and vulnerability they both displayed so openly for each other. The way Cas drove him wild with his rampant touches, their skin pressed together bruisingly. The way Cas rolled his hips, a new move that was so sexy that Dean instantly reacted. The way Cas reacted to him, to Dean creating half-moons with fingernails on his shoulder blades and tugging on his hair. The way they kissed, full of passion and reverence and love and softness.

Dean knew this was love. The purest, truest, rarest type of love. He should be terrified, but he felt invincible.

He would not squander this gift he had been given. He would worship the man sleeping beside him and tell him every day that he loved him. He would kiss him as often as possible, and give him whatever he wanted.

Dean would marry him. Not now, but someday.

————

“TMZ found out.”

Dean exhaled, listening to Jo, his agent, on the phone. “About Cas being here?”

“They caught you both walking around set together. It’s all over the place.”

Dean sighed. Just when he thought he felt safe, the paparazzi intruded in on his and Cas’s lives again. “Well, that’s not so bad. Hand-holding won’t kill anyone, will it?”

Dean sensed Jo’s little smile. “Only the intolerant people that deserve it.”

————

Cas’s overly cheery greeting to his brother Gabriel on the phone clued him in.

Gabriel said, “Cassie, you only sound this happy when you’ve had mind-blowing sex. Do you have something to confess?”

Cas snorted, an idiotic grin overcoming his face. “You’re insinuations are disgusting. You have a six year old daughter who might hear you, for Christ’s sake.”

Gabriel shut the door upon Cas mentioning Charlotte. Cas smothered a laugh. Gabriel said in a hushed tone, “I’m living vicariously through you, Cassie. Throw my bisexual ass a goddamn bone.”

Cas allowed himself to sigh like a teenager. He checked to see that Dean couldn’t hear him in the shower and went on the opposite side of the trailer. Cas divulged quietly, “he made me feel like a fucking sex god last night, Gabe.”

Gabriel oohed. “This is juicy. My God. Tell me more.”

Cas was pretty sure it wasn’t healthy to be so open with his older brother, but he didn’t care. “I don’t know what came over me, honestly. I felt ridiculous, but he was just, like, responding to it so well. I don’t know. It was...yeah. I can’t even describe it.”

“It was that good?!”

“It was a whole different level of good. Like, not even in the same dimension as good.”

“Jesus. That sounds like a real connection and shit.”

“It is. It really is. I really love him.” The ease with which Cas said that last sentence didn’t alarm him in the least bit. It once would have.

“Goddamn. My little brother’s in it now.”

“I’ve been in it since the get-go, but I know what you mean.”

“I’m really happy for you,” Gabriel said genuinely, “and I really wanna meet him.”

“You will,” Cas promised. “Just try not to act like a fangirl when you do.”

“I make no promises.”

————

“You sound happy.”

Dean was disarmed by Sam’s declaration. Mindful of Mary on speaker phone, he said into his smartphone, “I am. Can’t a guy be happy, Mr. Buzzkill Lawyer?”

Dean heard Mary laughing in the background. He could envision Sam’s bitchface on the other end of the line.

Dean let things settle, then Mary asked, “what’s that actress like?”

“Claire is great. We have a lot in common, surprisingly. We blast the Immigrant Song in between takes and work well together.”

“Doesn’t that get you in trouble?” Sam asked, concerned.

“Only sometimes,” Dean said with a laugh.

A few beats, then Sam said carefully, “we saw that he came to visit you.”

“Yeah,” Dean said, unable to stop the fondness and warmth from reaching his voice, “Cas knows the wardrobe designer, Meg. He decided to help out this week. He’s going back to work on Monday.” 

Dean still felt odd giving his brother and mother information on his boyfriend. He knew that they weren’t a secret anymore, but he was adjusting to the change.

That’s when he realized he had slipped up. Dean called Cas ‘he’ in conversations. Dean didn’t this time.

Sam noticed and capitalized on it. “You call him Cas?”

Dean doubled down. “Yes. Cas doesn’t like his full name, anyway.”

A pause. Mary said, “I caught your brother stalking him online.”

“I wasn’t!” Sam protested.

Dean barked out a laugh. “Wanna see who I’m dating? Was that it? I’m surprised it took you this long.”

“He seems great. He looks really good on paper.”

“He’s better in person,” Dean assured them.

“Speaking of that,” Mary said, “when are we meeting him?”

“We’re trying to figure it out,” Dean said. “I have to meet his family too.”

Sam and Mary tried to pry about Cas’s family, but Dean deterred them and changed the conversation.

————

“Cas!” Charlie exclaimed upon seeing Cas enter their shared Bradbury & Novak building. “How was your vacay?”

“Good. Productive,” Cas replied.

“Ready to get back to work?”

Cas smiled. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
